


The Pleasure is All Mine

by haircutnamedarthur



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cafe AU, First Meetings, Lawyer Viktor, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: Viktor always spends his lunch breaks at the same cafe, sitting at the same table.  When an attractive man starts to habitually sit at the table near Viktor's, Viktor thinks that he's pretty much perfect.  If only he didn't dogear the pages in his book...





	The Pleasure is All Mine

Viktor adjusted his reading glasses so they rested more comfortably on his nose and turned the page.  With any luck, he’d have time to finish his chapter, not to mention another cup of tea, before he left the café and returned from his lunch break.  He was half tempted not to even go back.  It was the soft, rainy kind of day that was perfect for reading all afternoon seated at his usual table at the café.  However, it was not quite so perfect for working his way through his case load at the law firm.  _Everything will be there tomorrow so I_ could, he mused but then shook his head.  He had court dates coming up, so as much as he’d have liked to, Viktor couldn’t let the rest of the day go to waste.  His clients likely wouldn’t have taken kindly to it.  Since he was looking to become a partner at the firm, extended lunch breaks probably weren’t in his best interest either.

Now that Viktor had thought about his cases, if only for a moment, they had taken over his mind and now there was no way he could focus on the novel. With a sigh, Viktor rested the book on the table. He committed his page number to memory even though he knew he’d forget it and would wind up shuffling through later, trying to find his place. But he didn’t have a bookmark and although Viktor Nikiforov was many things, he was not the type to dogear a page.

Trying to clear his case load from his mind (since he still had fifteen minutes before he had to go back to the firm and he was going to enjoy them, dammit!), Viktor looked around the café.  Unfortunately, he didn’t think there were any good prospects for people watching, that is, until his eyes fell upon the man sitting at the table in front of him.  To be a bit less conspicuous, Viktor opened his book back up and pretended to read it.

For starters, the man was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.  From the way he carried himself, Viktor didn’t think that the man knew just how beautiful he was.  There was a slight, self-conscious curl to his shoulders, and he didn’t seem to want to take up much space even though he was the only one at the table.  He had silky black hair and deep brown eyes framed by chunky glasses.  Viktor would have happily spent the whole afternoon staring into eyes like those.   The man seemed totally enthralled in whatever he was reading, which was just as well since it made him that much more likely not to realize that Viktor was studying him like a piece of art.  _Has he been here the whole time and I just didn’t notice?_ Viktor wondered, watching as the man carded his fingers through his hair and looked at his watch.

The man looked startled when he saw the time and started to pack up his things to leave.  He continued to snatch glances at his watch and then, oh horrors, he dogeared his book to mark his place and crammed that into his bag, too.  With that, he hurried off to the counter, paid his tab before his bill was brought to him and disappeared into the rainy afternoon.  He must have forgotten his umbrella because he pulled his jacket over his head and took off at a run.

_He was so beautiful.  Dare I say it, he seemed perfect until he dogeared his page,_ Viktor sighed, _and now he’s gone._ Since he knew he definitely wouldn’t be able to focus on his book now, Viktor gathered his things and left, too.

~*~

Every day for the rest of the week, Viktor hoped that he’d see the mystery man in the café again.  Viktor didn’t plan on talking to him or anything, he mostly just wanted to look at him again.  He had committed the man’s facial features to memory when he’d last seen him, but the mental image couldn’t quite compare to seeing him in person.

On the last day of the work week, Viktor had more or less lost hope. Maybe the man had been on a business trip and was already gone to who knows where, or maybe he’d looked so nervous because he was interviewing at one of the buildings in the area. Perhaps hadn’t gotten the job. No matter what the circumstances were, Viktor was now almost positive that he’d never see him again. Even though he couldn’t think of how he would have done it, especially since the man left in a hurry, he regretted not thinking of some pretense to talk to him.

As he finished looking around the café one last time in case he’d missed the man, Viktor sighed and lowered his head to the table. Upon raising it, he realized that the man was standing beside the same table that he’d been at before, taking his coat off and preparing to sit down. Carefully, so the man wouldn’t notice, Viktor settled in to watch him once more. He admired the cute slope of the man’s nose, and the way he stuck the tip of his tongue out of the side of his mouth while he scribbled annotations in the margins of his book.

_Gorgeous,_ Viktor thought, _Absolutely gorgeous._ He wished that he knew the man’s name. 

All too quickly, the man realized the time, dogeared his book, and left in a frantic burst of activity, leaving Viktor to admire him through the café window as he returned to wherever he was going.

_He seemed even more perfect this time.  If only he didn’t dogear those damn pages._

~*~

This time, it was Viktor who didn’t make it to the café for a few days.  He kept getting roped into what felt like a seemingly endless stream of lunch meetings, most of them revolving around cases he wasn’t even working on.  As nice as it was to have people interested in his advice on their projects, it was driving him crazy that the man might be in the café when he was stuck in the board room.

_I wonder if he notices that I’m not there?_ Viktor wondered while one of his more long-winded colleagues droned on and on and on.  _If he’s there, that is._

~*~

When Viktor made his return to the café and sat down at his favorite table, the man was already there, scrawling something in the margin of his book with a slight, focused frown on his face.  Viktor thought that the way his eyebrows knit together when the corners of his mouth turned downwards was irresistible.  He only took his book out as a pretext, and settled in to watch the man working away once more. 

_I feel like I’m falling for him from a far, which is silly,_ Viktor thought, sipping his coffee.  _He could be a real jerk.  I mean, he sure doesn’t look like one, but he does dogear his pages so I guess you never do know._

When the time came for Viktor to return to the office, he opened his bag to put his book away and saw that he had an extra bookmark on him.  It was just a simple cardboard one, like the freebies sometimes set out on bookstore counters, but it had a cute poodle picture printed on it.  Viktor had bought a couple of them when he saw them, as they reminded him of his own dog.  Surely he wouldn’t miss just one.

As made his way by the man’s table, Viktor slipped the bookmark onto the open page of the man’s book.  Startled, the man looked up at him, wide eyed behind his glasses.  Viktor’s heart skipped a beat, or possibly several, when their eyes met.  _Beautiful._

“So you don’t have to keep dogearing your pages,” Viktor said in his smoothest voice and strolled out of the café without waiting for a response because he didn’t think he’d have been able to keep himself from blushing.

On the way out the door, he kicked himself for not thinking to put his phone number on it.

~*~

The next day, the man was back, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile when he saw that he was using the book mark that Viktor had given him.  He didn’t seem to notice Viktor come in, but Viktor didn’t mind so much.  He began his usual routine of half watching half reading until the time came when he’d need to rejoin the real world once more.  
In spite of himself, Viktor got more wrapped up in his book than he’d expected to with the man right there. He was quite surprised to suddenly realize that there was someone standing at his table. He looked up from his book, and there was the man right in front of him.

 “Thank you for the bookmark,” He said with a shy smile.  With a start, Viktor realized he’d never heard him say a word before.  Viktor thought his speaking voice was delightful; he’d have gladly listened to him talk all day.  “It’s already come in handy.”

“No problem at all,” Viktor replied.  “I’m happy to have helped.”

“Thanks again,” The man said before Viktor had a chance to say anything else.  “Have a lovely day.”

“Likewise,” Viktor answered, and the man left with a small wave that sent Viktor’s heart fluttering.

_I don’t even know his name and I’m already in deep._

~*~

There must have been a big conference in town, because the café was more crowded than Viktor had ever seen it.  He could only hope that his habitual table was unoccupied.  Even though it belonged to the café and technically anyone who wanted to could sit there, he still felt some degree of ownership for it since he sat there on every visit.  Anyway, now it carried greater importance since it was also the best table because of its proximity to the man and _his_ usual table.

Viktor’s mouth set into a pout when he saw that some businessman had already taken a seat there and was eating a bagel.  He wrinkled his nose up when he saw the businessman getting crumbs everywhere and because he realized now he wouldn’t be able to observe the man, who, as luck would have it, was sitting at his usual table scribbling away.

As Viktor resigned himself to the miserable fate of needing to find a different place to sit, the man suddenly looked up from his work. After a second of hesitation, the man beckoned to Viktor with a hand that he thought looked perfect for holding. Viktor walked towards him, certain that he was going to say something to the effect of “ _Oh I was just leaving, you can take my table._ ”

Instead, he asked Viktor to join him.

“I see someone is at your usual spot.  If you’d like, you can join me at mine.  I don’t mind sharing,” the man supplied, a hint of pinkness in his cheeks.

“Thank you.  I’d like that very much,” Viktor said, smiling widely and feeling like little bubbles of excitement were racing through his veins as he took a seat across from the man.  “I’m Viktor.”

“I’m Yuuri.  Pleased to meet you,” Yuuri smiled back at Viktor.

“Really, the pleasure is all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story! I had a lot of fun writing it :)
> 
> Please be sure to let me know what you think! Comments absolutely make my day! You can also reach me on Tumblr @haircut-named-arthur or on Twitter @pennylanewrites
> 
> Additionally, if you would like to check it out, I'm also working on a multi-chapter Viktuuri fic called "Original Finish Plastic," so if you enjoyed this, please give that a try, too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
